


The bucket incident (tm)

by NyannyCat_13



Series: "Uh, do whatever you like, I'm super dead" [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angelica is done with everyone's shit as usual, Elisa is confirmed mother hen, Hamilton is a schuyler sibling, Hamilton is smol soaked and slightly stupid, Hamilton needs babysitting, I have no idea what is going on, IM JUST WRITING SHIT OK, Jefferson is a dick, M/M, Peggy ships literally everything that moves, Pranks, SO, Texting, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, also did I mention this was a college au, also verr angry, and lafayette is just . . . there, everyone else is everyone else, he cannot take care of himself, i have no idea how to write Herc im so soz, i mean they are my life, i waste my life for this and its worth it, no?, so Peggy is me, well tbh they're brothers but there isnt a legal tag for that, well there you go, which is why i needed to write one, why are texting fics always so awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannyCat_13/pseuds/NyannyCat_13
Summary: Pregananant: #goalsJemstone: peggy is your purpose in life to ship everyone you meetJemstone: thats all i ever see you doPregananant: yea basically





	The bucket incident (tm)

**Author's Note:**

> Ham-I-Lion: Alexander Hamilton  
> Large Baguette: Marquis De Lafayette  
> Didney Worl: Hercules Mulligan  
> TURTLEZ: John Laurens  
> CreatedEqual: Angelica  
> MomLisa: Elisa  
> Pregananant: and Peggy  
> Mac n Liberty: Thomas ThoMAS JEFFERSONS COMING HOME soz soz  
> Jemstone: James Madison

_ MomLisa created the chat, “Alexander wtfreak happened” _

_ MomLisa added Ham-I-Lion, Large Baguette, Didney Worl, TURTLEZ, CreatedEqual, Pregananant to the chat _

MomLisa: Alexander.

Ham-I-Lion: guys help me

Ham-I-Lion: I just got back and im kinda bruised everywhere??? Long story but Betsy’s just staring at me and talking quietly im so scared

MomLisa: Alexander

CreatedEqual: Alexander

TURTLEZ: Alexander

Didney Worl: Alexander

Large Baguette: Alexander

Ham-I-Lion: GUYS PLZ  S T O P

MomLisa: Alex what the motherloving duck happened.

Pregananant: “duck”

MomLisa: AS A MOTHER HEN I CANNOT CUSS IN FRONT OF MY CHILDREN PEGGY

MomLisa: WhAt HaPpEnEd

Ham-I-Lion: ok geez so Jefferson came into one of my classrooms like an hour after school ended

Pregananant: nuff said ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ham-I-Lion: PEGGY NU

Ham-I-Lion: but he came into my class and was ??? nice for a bit so obviously that was terrifying, I may have offended him w/ my constant questions about how high or drunk he was

CreatedEqual: spoken like a true Hamilton.

TURTLEZ: ikr beautiful.

Ham-I-Lion: BUT FUCKING THEN

Large Baguette: *Ducking

Ham-I-Lion: I decide “hey self wouldn’t it be nice to make another sugarhigh™”

MomLisa: ALEX YOU SAID YOU QUIT THOSE

Ham-I-Lion: I KNOW THAT BUT I WASNT ABLE TO START ONE ANYWAY

Ham-I-Lion: BC I OPEN THE DOOR

Ham-I-Lion: AND A FUKCIGN

Ham-I-Lion: BUCKET OF ICE COLD WATER FALLS ONTO MY HEAD

Ham-I-Lion: AND I HEAR JEFFERSON LAUGHING HIS HEAD OFF

Pregananant: OMGERSH

TURTLEZ: ARE THERE VIDEOS I NEED VIDEOS

Ham-I-Lion: I feel so betrayed

Large Baguette: I FOUND A VIDEO I AM SO PROUD OF MY BROTHER

_ Large Baguette sent ILYSMBROTHER.jpg _

Pregananant: #SCREAMS

TURTLEZ: #SCREAMS

Didney Worl: #SCREAMS

MomLisa: Alex just started crying im hugging the shiz out of him

TURTLEZ: OK FINE COMING OVER IM R U N N I N G

Large Baguette: But Alex??? Just got back??? Its 10 oclock???

MomLisa: Oml Alex is stILL SOAKED HES WEARING THE SAME OUTFIT

Ham-I-Lion: HOW CAN U TELL FOR ALL YOU KNOW I CHANGED AND GOT THE NEW OUTFIT DAMP  


MomLisa: M O T H E R H E N P O W E R S

Ham-I-Lion: I DIDNT HAVE A CHANGE OF CLOTHES OK???

Large Baguette: THIS IS VERY WORRYING IT IS SNOWING OUTSIDE

MomLisa:YOURE TAKING A WARM BATH BEFORE YOUR FRIENDS ARE ALLOWED TO CUDDLE YOU AND ALSO FINISH THE STORY I WANNA KNOW WHY YOURE ALL BRUISED

Ham-I-Lion: ok ok geez Mom

Ham-I-Lion: Well of course I assumed it was Jefferson

Ham-I-Lion: so i ran over screaming and i kind of lunged at him

Ham-I-Lion: at least I got some good hits on the asshole while before washington passed by to get something.

Ham-i-Lion: you know bc teachers always stay after school

Pregananant: OMGERSH JEBUS CHRISS

Didney Worl: Jebus

Large Baguette: Chriss

Pregananant: WHATEVER

MomLisa: john did run here he’s literally sweating a river

TURTLEZ: IM HERE

Large Baguette: we noticed

CreatedEqual: I hate you all so much

Ham-I-Lion: I?????

Pregananant: What I believe my dear sister is trying to say is

Pregananant: i h8 u al sm

Ham-I-Lion: a dw i no now k

TURTLEZ: ofc

Large Baguette: m8ks sm moar since

CreatedEqual: THAT LAST ONE DOESN’T EVEN MAKE SENSE

Pregananant: what I believe my dearest sister is also trying to say is

_ Pregananant added Mac n Liberty and Jemstone to the chat _

Ham-I-Lion: PEGGLEZ NOOOOOOOOOOO

Mac n Liberty: why tf did you add me

Large Baguette: BROTHER THANK 4 THE PRANK

Mac n Liberty: welcome????

Ham-I-Lion: JEFFERSON FUCK U 4 THE PRANK

Mac n Liberty: it was worth the pain

MomLisa: waIT ALEX WHY DO YOU HAVE YOUR PHONE IN THE BATH

Ham-I-Lion: BC I CANT LEAVE MY ELECTRONICS ALONE MOTHER

Mac n Liberty: WAIT WHY IS ALEX IN THE BATH

MomLisa: BC YOU DUNKED HIM IN WATER AND HE LITERALLY JUST CAME BACK AND ITS SNOWING AND HE WAS A CHUNK OF ICE

MomLisa: oh and btw john im forcing you 2 stay for food im sure alex hasnt eaten yet at all as usual and you can help force feed

TURTLEZ: thank you tbh i kind of forgot about food

Pregananant: #goals

Jemstone: peggy is your purpose in life to ship everyone you meet

Jemstone: thats all i ever see you do

Pregananant: yea basically

Pregananant: also all I have to say to the very recent Bucket Incident™

Pregananant: #jAMILTON

Ham-I-Lion: PEGGY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jemstone: I mean, I ship it.

Mac n Liberty: thats it im killing peggy

MomLisa: ALEX GET OFF OF YOUR DUCKIGN PHONE I STM

MomLisa: (swear to mom)

CreatedEqual: and jefFERSON DONT EVEN TOUCH MY SISTER

TURTLEZ: wait does that mean your swearing to yourself mother?

MomLisa: hush child.

Pregananant: madison wait wat

TURTLEZ: OML WAT

Mac n Liberty: WTF JEMMY

Jemstone: Tommy turned completely red when he asked about Alex in the bath.

Pregananant: ok first 1) T O M M Y AND J E M M Y and 2) #JAMILTON FTW

Mac n Liberty: I DID NOT BLUSH

Jemstone: lies all lies

Ham-I-Lion: WTF JEFFERSON

MomLisa: THATS IT IM GOING IN THERE IM TAKING YOUR PHONE AWAY

Ham-I-Lion: NOOOFOHCGHDKJLGNS;DJC GS

Didney Worl: Why jamilton tho? isnt that their last names???  


Pregananant: yea bc any first name ship sounds stupid tbh and now I can make puns

Didney Worl: Good point.

Didney Worl: I don’t think jamilton is even possible

Large Baguette: i do #JAMILTON

Mac n Liberty: I THOUGHT YOU LOAFED ME BROTHER

Large Baguette: only yur pranks lol

Mac n Liberty: cries

MomLisa: Alex says that he will never in his entire life even remotely like Jefferson and that duck you Laf, pegs, and anyone else that ships jamilton.

MomLisa: frankly I’m concerned that Alex would say duck you to me :(

TURTLEZ: ikr i thought Alex liked me :(

Pregananant: so sads :(

Mac n Liberty : I HATE YOU ALL

Pregananant: translation: i h8 u al

_ Mac n Liberty has left the chat _


End file.
